UPICK!
by HOAdragonfly
Summary: UPICK the story! What will i do? You get a say, and also, create a caracter to add! Plz look!
1. Pick!

Kk so im doing a new story!

Send in a character description as well as a vote. Im looking for 2 caracters, one that I choose from my other fanfic, and one from here! Also include what character from HOA your person is most like. Include description, likes and dislikes, who their crush is, and personality! So vote!

Option 1, FOY

Discription, Nina and Fabian are going out! But Joy wants Fabian back! Over tons of sceeming, Joy finally manages to break them up! Now Joy has Fabian, but does he still have feelings for Nina? What about Joy? Is she totally guilt free? Will she end up doing the right thing in the end, or will Fabian be more important? As well as all this drama, Patrome gets together, and Mara and Mick break up. 2 new students come to the house as well. How will all this play out? Youll have to find out!

Option 2 FINA

Discription, Fabian dumps Nina for Joy! Uh oh! Fabian is unsure which to pick after prom when Joy comes back and Joy pressures him into picking her. But while they are together, Fabian realizes that he made the wrong decision. How will he break up with Joy? And how will she react? Will Nina take him back? Fabian does sweet things for Nina and Nina is feeling pressured. Will Nina take him back? Patrome, and Jara. Will Patricia find out about Mara, and vise versa? Will the 2 new students meddle in the relationship crisis?

Option 3, Patrome

Discription, Jerome and Patricia are FINALLY together! But one problem… MARA! Mara and Mick break up. Mara starts to like Jerome! Patricia is worried that Mara is going to interfere with her new boyfriend. Will the two stay together? Will Mara get her wish? What about Mick? How does he feel about all this? 2 new students arrive and they meddle in this to. Who will they be coupled with? Will Nina and Fabian make it?


	2. Hints, Results, and sneek peeks!

**K so so far, **

**Story #1 has 2 votes**

**Story #2 has 7 votes**

**Story #3 has 11 votes.**

* * *

><p>I will close the votings tomorrow night. So far I have chosen one character. The next character that I am chosing is going to be a girl. Just saying. Heres a description<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Trever Ryan Yorkie<p>

Gender: Male

Personality: Sweet boy, but acts bad to try to get girls. Easily

jealous,easily annoyed, doesn't go well with peer pressure and with criticism.

But, inside, he's sweet and a little dorky. He just likes to hide it.

Description: He has blonde hair with slight red flames, light blue eyes, mole

on his chin. He has soft, pink lips. He has fair skin and a small amount of

eyeliner to look more mysterious.

Likes: Good atention, girls, friends, history, his jacket that he never stops

wearing

Dislikes: Bad attention, bullies, rumors, lies(about him), clowns, the truth,

math, glasses, braces, mean girls

Crushes: Eiher Nina or Mara.

Acts kinda like Jerome

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks Forever a mystry for submitting this character! I will give you full credit.<strong>

* * *

><p>EVERYONE VOTE!<p>

* * *

><p>Me personally would have the most fun writing #1 because in that 1 (this is a sneek peek!) Jerome dates Nina.<p>

Heres a sneek peek from all stories. All are about 100 words long.

* * *

><p><strong>STORY#1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JOY'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"That never happened Fabian! You gotta believe me!" Nina pleaded.<p>

Fabian's eyes glanced from Nina to me. Nina's tear stained face pleaded at him, and I stared into his eyes.

"Im sorry Nina." Fabian replied suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

I smiled triumphantly. Nina practically crumpled to the floor.

"But Fabian! I didn't do it! I swear." She sobbed.

Fabian looked as if he was going to burst into tears as well.

**"Were done." He said to her.**

**I grabbed onto my Fabe's arm and walked him out of the room. He tried to shrug me off but I held on tighter.**

* * *

><p><strong>STORY#2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FABIAN'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I glanced from one to the other. Both of them were glaring at me, listening for my decision. Sweat was beading on my brow.<p>

"Who are you gonna pick?" Joy said to me.

I had known Joy forever. Shes a sweet girl, and I was about to ask her out before she disappeared.

On the other hand, Nina is so sweet, and her accent is adorable. Shes a better kisser, but… I don't know her as well.

"Fabian, whatever you decide…" Nina said looking at the floor.

"uhhh… I chose…." I stuttred.

**JEROME'S POV**

Ugh. I now had 2 girlfriends. WAY TO GO SELF.

I walked downstairs and I saw Mara and Patricia. Both of them glanced at me. When I sat down between them I used one hand to hold Patricia's hand, and one for Mara's. What if they find out about eachother, im TOAST. I need to break up with one of them… but which one?

* * *

><p><strong>STORY #3<strong>

* * *

><p>LA DE DA! I skipped into the kitchen.<p>

"Somebodys happy." Fabian said.  
>"Yup!" I replied.<p>

"Why?" He asked.  
>"Cuz." I said.<p>

Just then the most incredible boy in my life came up and kissed my cheek.

"JEROME!" I said hugging him.

"Uh okay…" Fabian said.  
>"Wow. Its like Jerome is your first love patricia." Fabian laughed.<p>

"Actually my first boyfriend smirky." I said.

I watched as Fabian looked at me surprised. He ran out of the kitchen and into his room. I heard a door close and hystaracle laughter coming from his room shortly after.

Just then Mara came into the room sobbing.

"Whats wrong Mara?" Jerome said to her.

"Mmm… mick… hh… he…. Bbb…. Broke up with me." She sobbed. Jerome patted her back. I know that Jerome had a thing for Mara… I hope that doesn't come between us.  
>"Im sorry Mara." He said.<p>

"He broke up with me through a TEXT!" she said now angry as well as sad.

We all looked at her sadly.

"I gave him 7 months… 7 MONTHS!" she sobbed.

"And he has the NERVE to break up with me through a TEXT!" she yelled.

I have never seen Mara so angry.

Jerome lifted her chin with his hands. They gazed into each others eyes lovingly….


End file.
